


Let sleeping Hiccups lie (Httyd-oneshot)

by vala411



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While this term usually applies to dragons, the teens soon find out it applies to Hiccups as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup's POV

Midterms were finally over. Warily I walked home with Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. 

"Dude you don't look so good." Tuffnut states as he sees the bags under my eyes.

"I've been pulling an all-nighter for this exam. Right now I just wanna jump into my soft warm bed." I tell them. 

I hear a commotion not to far from us, and I see Dagur, and Snotlout on the sidewalk happily singing.

"Wow, those two must be really really happy that midterms are over." Ruffnut comments as we get closer. I can now hear the song a lot clearer.

" Prince Ali - fabulous he - Ali Ababwa. Genuflect, show some respect: Down on one knee. Now try your best to stay calm, Brush up your Sunday salaam, Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!" Snotlout, and Dagur sing, while making jazz hands.

We quickly pass them, but not before the damn song gets stuck in my head. It doesn't help that Ruffnut started humming it on the way home.

As I bid goodbye to the twins who live across the street, and after I open the door I notice that dad wasn't home yet (no burnt food). Finally having some piece, and quiet I head to my room, take off my shoes, and slip under the covers. As I'm hugging my pillow, and slowly drifting into dreamland I hear my bedroom door creak open. I lazily open an eye to see my dad in the door-frame holding a package. 

"Ah, I see you're resting son. A package came for you. I'll just put it on yer desk." Dad says as he walks into my room. As he head towards my desk he starts to hum that infuriating song again.

I sit up on my bed, my hair sticking out in weird angles. "Dad where did you hear that song?" I ask tiredly.

"Oh Gobber was singing it down at the pub. Said Snotlout, and Dagur were singing it as they walked by." Dad explains. "The song must have stuck" I heard the chuckle as I lie back down, and cover my head with the blanked, all the while not trying to think of that song.

When I finally drifted back to sleep my phone goes off. I snatch it up, and see that it's Astrid calling. 

"Hey Astrid." I say, trying not to yawn. "What's up?"

"Hi Hiccup, just wondering if your doing anything this Saturday." She asks. "The guys wanted to head to the beach to celebrate the end of midterms."

"Hold on Astrid. Let me check my planner." I sleepily mumble putting my phone in the crook of my neck, and taking out a brown journal from my bag. As Astrid is waiting I can hear her humming a tune over the phone. I realize that it's the same song that Snotlout, and Dagur were happily singing.

"Astrid why are you humming that particular song?" I ask, while looking in the planner. "Saturday's fine. I just got to be back home by 7 o'clock." I mumble.

"That's great! I'll let the others know." Astrid replies. "And oh, that song. Snotlout, and Dagur were singing it, while passing the basketball field in the park. I guess it sort of stuck."

"Alright Astrid, Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." I say while stifling a yawn.

As I put down my phone, and pull the covers around me, I suddenly couldn't go back to sleep, even with how tired I was. That damn song was now permanently stuck in my head, and it was playing over, and over. I roll from side to side on my bed frustrated, all the while the song playing in my head. A massive headache was also forming. I cursed Snotlout, and Dagur loudly. This was all their fault.

I warily get out of bed, and put on my shoes. As I descent the stairs I see dad in the kitchen, and he's bellowing that song now. I shout out from the living-room "Dad I'm borrowing your ornate axe!!"

Dad shouts from the kitchen "Why the devil would ye need me axe son?!!"

"Just need to get rid of some pests dad!" I shout back, and grab the axe. It was time to pay Dagur, and Snotlout a little visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Let sleeping Hiccup's lie Part 2

AN: This is the follow up part requested by Teenylambofgod, and several of my friends. I hope you'll all enjoy. As for my other story Peering into shadows, there will sadly be no sequel (You all will see why tomorrow) but a bonus chapter can be written.

Hiccup's POV

As I walk out the house axe in hand I take out my phone, and dial a number. It rings twice before I hear Heather's familiar voice.

"Hello. Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"Hi Heather. Quick question. Is your brother home?" I ask, trying to sound normal.

"No. He should be at Snotlout's." Heather replied. "Hiccup are you alright?" She asked worriedly. 'Damn nothing fazes her.' I couldn't help but think. "We just need to have a little chat. Nothing to worry about." I tell her. "Well gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye Hiccup." Heather replies before the line went dead.

I begin walking in the direction of Snotlout's house, mentally going over what I would be doing to those 'pests' for disturbing my beauty sleep. My oh so precious sleep.

As I reach Snotlout's house one block over, I hide the axe behind my back while ringing the doorbell. As the door opens I see uncle Spitelout.

"Hiccup, what brings you here?" Uncle Spitelout asked.

"Hiya uncle. Just need to talk to Dagur, and Snotlout for a minute." I say cheerfully, while carefully hiding the axe behind my back.

"Well the boys are up in Snotlout's room. Just go right ahead." Uncle Spitelout says, and then sharply turns to the kitchen where black smoke is coming from. "OH NO! MY SOUFFLE!!" My uncle shouts, and races to save his latest creation.

After uncle Spitelout was gone I made my way up towards Snotlout's room. I open the door, and see Dagur, and him playing video games.

"Snotlout, Dagur. We need to talk." I say. My voice turning a little cold.

"Later cuz. I'm busy shooting zombies." Snotlout mumbles. "Yeah, can't you see we are busy." Dagur grumbles as his character is almost blown up by Snotlout. "Yo, watch where your aiming those grenades!"

I was starting to get impatient, and took out the axe which I had still hidden behind me. I throw it, and it embeds itself in the wall inches from Snotlout's ear. 

"Da hell Hiccup!!!" Snotlout screams, and drops the controler as he sees the axe. 

"Wo man. Chill." Dagur says backing away slightly.

"It's all your fault!" I yell. "It's all your fault that I can't fall asleep!!!" At this point both Snotlout, and Dagur back away towards the window as I'm still standing in the door opening. 

I make my way towards the axe. As I grab the handle I scream. "Wait till I get my hands on you two!!!"

But of course they couldn't wait, like good little victims. Snotlout, and Dagur scramble out the window, as I free the axe after a few thugs.

I hear a crash, and yelps of 'Ouch'. They must have forgotten that this room is on the first storey. I quickly peer through the window, and see the tangled mass of limbs. 'That should keep them busy.' I think, as I calmly axe in hand make my way towards the front door. 

"Bye uncle!" I yell from the door, and proceed around the house, where I notice Snotlout, and Dagur have gotten up.

"Now where were we?" I say, causing them to freeze. They turn their heads towards me. Their eyes widen as they see my raised axe.

"Now now cuz. No need for violence." Snotlout says trying to pacify me. 

"This isn't violence Snotlout. It's more..... communication." I say, repeating Astrid's familiar phrase with an evil glint in my eye.

That afternoon the entire neighborhood heard Snotlout, and Dagur's girlish screams. As they ran down the side walk, with me after them. I even saw Fishlegs with a camera. 

That evening when I got back home. A satisfied smirk plastered on my face. I saw dad sitting on the living room couch, munching on a pizza. "You burn dinner again dad?" I ask as I put the axe back.

"Shut it son." Dad says, and hands me a slice. He then notices his axe. "Why is the handle cracked?" He asked me.

"Eh, the 'pests' had a hard head." I supplied taking a bite from the pizza.

"Well anyway lad. Why don't we watch some TV." Dad says as he pushes the power button. The TV shows a Disney channel, which is playing a cartoon. I'm not paying much attention to it until I hear 

"(Genie) Hey clear the way in the ol' bazaar. Hey you! Let us through- it's a bright new star. Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Ah! You're gonna love this guy!"

"Prince Ali - fabulous he - Ali Ababwa. Genuflect, show some respect: Down on one knee. Now try your best to stay calm, Brush up your Sunday salaam, Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!"

As I heard that familiar irritating song I dropped my pizza slice, covered my ears, and screamed "NONONONONOOOOO" as I ran up the stairs towards my room.

 

\---------------------The End XD --------


End file.
